


Homestuck

by BrownieFox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Post-Update Fic, drabble ish, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about the 4/14/15 update<br/>John and what the inside of a juju may be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck

He had pulled out the juju. The very same one that had given you your retcon powers. It glowed brightly and floated in midair. Caliborn pointed at you, Dave, Jade and Rose. The light shined even brighter something pulled at you, tearing at you, forcing you off of this plane of existence. You can hear screams and shouts and you think you might be contributing to the din but you can’t focus on anything except the light and the pain shooting through your body.

**  
**

When you’re finally able to think again you are floating in a vast and dark nothingness. Some ways away from you you can see Rose. You try to go over to her, but an invisible wall separates you. You try to summon your hammer, but find your strife deck gone. In fact you cannot access your syllabus at all, as if it had never existed in the first place. There is no air here for you to manipulate, your ability to become wind gone. Desperately you cry out but not a sound pierces the air. You can see Dave and Jade are here, too, but they are focused on the light.

**  
**

The only source of light came from one of the walls - or was it the ceiling? Floor? Perhaps it didn’t really matter - and through it you can see the Alphas. They all look horrified and are still screaming and shouting, weapons drawn and ready to battle. You can hear laughing in the background and you clench your fists as you recognize it as Caliborn’s. You had been looking forward to a round two with him.

**  
**

Then the scene shifts, like the window is falling. The light disappears. You are thrown into complete darkness.

**  
**

And there you floated for days, weeks, years, millenia. You knew you technically weren’t alone, but what did it matter when you couldn’t see, touch over even talk to them in your prison? Even pain was impossible to cause yourself, your nails and teeth scraping your skin but doing no damage. You just… existed.

**  
**

In this void, time and space held little meaning. There were times your blood would boil with rage or your heart would sink as you thought of your eternal doom. Your mind would plague you with thoughts that this was all there was and your life had been a figment of your imagination. And with every breath that you didn’t breathe the flickering light of your hope grew dimmer and dimmer.

**  
**

You knew one day you would be found by a group of pirates. Your jail cell would be tossed onto the floor, in plain sight for everybody to see. A younger and happier you would recklessly stick his arm into the juju, your juju, gaining power over time and space, luck on his side and wind at his fingertips, all combined into one powerful ability. And you and your friends would still be here.

**  
**Homestuck.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the pun was necessary


End file.
